zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Malicorne de Grandpré
Malicorne de Grandpré '(マリコルヌ ''Marikorunu) is a magic student at Tristain Academy of Magic where he is part of the Odin Knights under Guiche de Gramont. Malicorne is also a Chevalier of Henrietta de Tristain. He has a crush on Irukuku, the human form of Sylphid, the rhyme dragon, Tabitha's familliar. Malicorne's familiar is an owl, named Cubasil. Appearance Malicorne has blonde hair. He's also stout because of eating too much food. Personnality In the light novels: from his experience in the army and with Guiche and Saito, Malicorne is disillusioned by his superiors and grows more and more confident. With this confidence comes the jealousy of how such a loser everyman like Saito gets all the girls, causing him to want to take things into his own hands and so he starts... well perving on the girls and near touch-raping Tiffa. Malicorne's development only worsens as he shows dissatisfaction with his girlfriend and the power given to him goes to his head. Basically remember Saito's actions? Malicorne ends up starting to the same thing... on girls that are clearly sickened by him and trying to get away. Much like how Saito invokes the trope of "A loser is you", Malicorne is the character that also represents the reader: the even more loser of a reader that uses Saito as a measuring stick and finds himself ahead without realizing Saito may have deeper qualities or complexities. Malicorne is the other side of "A Loser is You", showing the true losers that believe in their own Chyuunbiyou and think that they're better than the "loser protagonist" and therefore deserve everything. ---- Full-3.5 The Alluring Women's Bath After the events of the last episode, Saito is forced, in his boxers, to read aloud and sign a pledge admitting that he take advantage of Tiffania in the infirmary. However, he refuses to sign it, insisting that it was she who asked him to do, and leaves. Upon seeing the shack where Professor Colbert kept his books and other materials, he enters and sadly remembers the teacher's wish to someday visit Saito's world. He starts to doze off, but wakes up after hitting his head on the table. Saito`s attention turns to the piles of gifts being left for Guiche and Reynald, and inquires as to their meaning, and Reynald explains that gifts from the ladies are becoming more common after the fight with the Air Dragon Knights (from the previous episode). With love seemingly in the air, Saito remembers the fight with Louise and becomes rather depressed. Upon seeing this, Guiche, '''Malicorne, and Reynald grow determined to cheer him up. A newcomer in the Knights of Ondine, Gimli, comes up with an idea, and they set about digging a hole to the women's bathhouse, where they use magic to create a small peephole, bringing Saito along to join them. In the bath, Tiffania explains to Louise that it was she who asked Saito to touch her breasts. This leaves Louise a bit upset over her treatment of him, the realization to which she didn't even bother to listen, and fears that he may not come back. However, when Tiffania makes the statement that the two are lovers, Louise immediately shoots that notion down. Saito yells for them to stop peeking at her, which gathers the attention of Tabitha, who speaks up. The hole is noticed, and their fun is over. They manage to escape, but are found and swiftly punished by the girls. Saito, however, is saved by Tabitha (as a favor for him feeding her dragon earlier). When Montmorency comes into the dining hall looking for Guiche, Tabitha hides Saito in a rather provocative manner--by pressing her naked body up against him. With word that Guiche has been found, Tabitha heads off, but the sound of whispers claims her attention, and she soon passes out from fear of ghosts. Dolls appear and start dancing, and Saito is reminded of the party from the first season. Louise shows up, explaining the nature of the dolls' appearance. She has him admit to being with the others who were peeking, but he explains that he was deceived, half-expecting her not to believe him. She believes him, however, and they embrace. However, the embrace comes to an abrupt end when Tabitha wakes up for a brief moment, and once again, Louise gets the wrong idea. He ends up in the same position as in the beginning, only this time the pledge is for him never to touch breasts smaller than Louise's (or anyone else, for that matter). In protest, Siesta grabs Saito's hand and rests it on her breast, and in a rage, Louise blows him up. ---- 'Full-3.6.5 Seductive Beach (OVA) '2008-Princess_no_Rondo Saito blinks as he looks at the contents of a secret box. Professor Osmond had asked Saito for confirmation about the chest's contents, and Saito confirms that the contents are indeed from Earth, but he has never found so much. Instead of going to Romalia for summer vacation, everyone goes to the ocean instead this year. Louise is disappointed that Siesta has tagged along. Saito complains that the girls aren`t wearing real swimsuits and explained to Guiche what a real swimsuit is. To everyone's surprise, Queen Henrietta and Agnes come to enjoy the vacation. Professor Osmond asks all the girls to change into what is in the chest. Osmond says they are traditional uniforms for the ritual for the spirit of water and says nobody can jump in the water until everyone wears one. Osmond explains the first ritual: The girls must splash each other to cleanse one another. Saito says there are more extreme garments in the chest. The second ritual involves the girls changing again, this time, an offering ritual. A series of beach games follow, and Louise asks Saito to take her out on a midnight walk. Saito unexpectedly agrees to do so. The final ritual is a tournament: The winner can wear the true Priestess's garments, and the boys secretly make plans to make Tiffa win. Agnes yells at the referee (Guiche) because of unfair penalties. Later, Saito blows off Louise's walk on the beach. Louise discovers the boys plan. Tomorrow morning, Montmorency says the finalists have a sudden problem and can't come. Montmorency also tells Saito to come to the far side of the beach. Saito is then tied up by the other girls. Osmond is then invited by Kirche, Maricone is then invited by Tiffa, then all the boys (Saito, Osmond, Guiche, Reynard, Malicorne and Gimli) are tied up to a rock wearing the priestess's garments. The girls go back in the water to play, but they're ambushed by the Water Spirit (a Giant Octopus) that comes every 30 years. Or so Osmond says. Shortly afterwards, Saito breaks free and rescues the girls. Later, the girls try on the skimpy swimsuits out of curiosity, and Saito comes back to show Louise the food he is preparing, but inadvertently sees them, only to have Louise's top fall off in the commotion. ---- 'Full-3.9 Tabitha's Sister' The episode begins with the Ondine Knights searching for something when a nude girl drops from the sky onto Malicorne in the same fashion as when Louise lands on Saito in the opening. Louise kicks Saito in the groin, sending him to the ground, then asks the girl why she is naked. She introduces herself as Irukukwu. She keeps talking about saving her older sister until Guiche asks her about the sister, who turns out to be Tabitha. Irukukwu describes how Tabitha was taken as a traitor and stripped of her chevaliar title and how Tabitha's mother was also arrested. She continues saying that Tabitha went to save her mother, but was captured in the process. When Irukuwku asks for help, Malicorne and Saito volunteer promptly, but the others doubt her status as Tabitha's younger sister (Tabitha is pretty flat-chested and Irukuwku has large breasts). Irukukwu thinks about obtaining proof and rushes out the door. The Ondine Knights rush out as well, only to find that Irukukwu has vanished. Not long after, Sylphid appears and testifies for Irukukwu. Saito, Guiche, Malicorn, and Louise go to Henrietta to ask for permission to go and rescue Tabitha, which she denies on the grounds that as her personal knights, if Tabitha is rescued by the Ondine Knights, as she is still considered a criminal, the rescue could be perceived as an act of aggression on Tristan's part. In response, Saito, Guiche, and Malicorn resign as knights in order not to trouble Tristan, and Henrietta responds by having them arrested. Louise asks Henrietta what she thinks of Saito as a man not a chevalier, and Henrietta admits that she is not sure if she has fallen for Saito or simply needs someone to lean on. Louise gives up her position as a noble, declaring that she wants to help Tabitha, to repay her for all the times Tabitha has saved her. Henrietta has no choice but to have her arrested as well. After trying, unsuccessfully, to dig their way out of the prison with spoons, the four get rescued by Kirche and Colbert. Irukukwu reveals that she is really Slyphid, which is a rhyme dragon and capable of transforming into human form much to his shock. Trivia: *In the light novels, he appears to be a bit of a verbal masochist. *Did you know that Malicorne's voice actor Marianne Miller, is married to Martin Billany a.k.a LittleKuriboh, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, and Marianne appeared in the episode titled "Joey Wheeler Ace Attorney? ---- Bron: Wikipedia Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Character Category:Noble Category:Tristain Academy